


Punishment Detail (Tales of Ezri and Kira 3)

by Semkirk



Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semkirk/pseuds/Semkirk
Summary: Nerys and Ezri are now lovers, though they are keeping their new relationship low key for the moment.  They both accept that BDSM will play a major part in their relationship. Others.... not so much.Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they aren’t mine and I’m only borrowing them for a bit. No intent to profit from this work. It’s all in good fun
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Punishment Detail (Tales of Ezri and Kira 3)

Scene 1

“Ouch!!”

“Ezri, are you ok? ”

“Sorry, Julian. Yeah, I'm fine, some sore muscles from my holodeck workout program yesterday.”

“Hmm, holodeck workout program huh? Strange, that's what you told me last week and I happen to know that Quark's holodeck blew a whole bank of emitters two days ago and is down for repairs till Rom gets new parts in.” A pause. “Which won't be until next week. So you want to tell me what's really the matter?“

“Julian, really it's nothing.”

“I'm the CMO, Ezri, and I'll be the judge of whether it's something or nothing.”

“No, really, it is just a pulled muscle or two. Nothing a good hot shower and a massage won't cure.“

“Not good enough, Ezri. Follow me to Sickbay, I want to do a detailed scan.”

“But, Julian, it's nothing ser--”

Julian interrupted, “Lieutenant, I'm pulling rank - you are hereby ordered to report to Sickbay immediately for a full check-up.”

<\---->

“Ok, let's do a general scan, starting with the area of the ‘pulled muscle’. Good God! Who did this to you, Ezri?”

“Julian, it's okay. Really.”

“Okay!??!?! Ezri, my scan shows multiple contusions, what looks like evidence whip marks!?! Along with dermal abrasions around your wrists and ankles. Dammit, Ezri, your body looks like some of the Bajoran and Maquis freedom fighters we treated when I was first posted to DS9! Don't tell me this is nothing. Your body shows evidence of regular and systematic torture! Who did this to you?? Why haven't you reported this to Security??”

“Julian, I told you it was nothing and it is nothing! I know what I'm do-doing and please drop it!”

“But you're injured! You need to notify Security so they can take action!”

“There is no need for Security, Julian.”

“Are you telling me that these injuries are the result of Counseling?? You're insane to take such risks!”

“Julian, I've said all that I'm going to say. Now, please, either finish your examination and discharge me or I'm leaving now!”

Julian stared at the irate young Trill sitting on the examination table. _She's serious! She's determined to walk out of here and her injuries aren't grievous enough to allow me to hold her on medical grounds. Something is wrong and she won't let me help! Well if she won't allow me to help, I know someone_ _ **who can and will!**_

“Okay, Ezri. You win, let me run the dermal regenerator on the abrasions and contusions and then you can go.”

“Thank you, Julian --”

“Don't thank me!“ barked Bashir. “I'm only doing this because I know you're stubborn enough to walk out of Sickbay, injuries and all, and I'll be dammed if I let you go in less than top shape! And don't think this the end of the matter! I'll be watching you and if, in _**my**_ expert medical opinion, this so-called ‘treatment’ starts to seriously interfere with your duties, I will take appropriate action!”

<\---->

Twenty minutes later....

"Okay, Ezri, the regenerator is finished.”

“Th-thanks, Julian.”

“Don't thank me!” retorted Julian. “I meant what I said. If this gets to the point that it interferes with your duties, I will do whatever it takes to stop it! Now get out of my Sickbay!”

Ezri didn't reply. She just meekly nodded her head, and quietly and quickly left Sickbay.

Bashir stared sightlessly at the door Ezri had just passed through. _Do I go to Colonel Kira now? Or do I wait and see what happens? If those injuries are really the result of Counseling, I have no legal grounds to interfere until & unless it directly affects her ability to carry out her duties._

“The hell with it!” snarled Bashir. “This is Ezri we're talking about! If I'm wrong, I'm wrong and I'll take whatever punishment Starfleet deems appropriate, but the risks are too great to wait.”

Decision made, Bashir turned to Nurse Davies, “Ellen, I need to see Colonel Kira. If anyone needs me or there is an emergency, I'll be up on the Bridge.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

<\---->

Scene 2

“Colonel? Do you have a moment?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Can I see you in private. It's about a medical situation.”

“Hmm,” Kira turned to look at Bashir and frowned when she saw the worried look on Bashir's face. “Doctor! What's the problem?”

“Not here, Colonel.” Julian gestured up to her office, “Can we do this in private? It's a sensitive matter.” Kira nodded her head and waved Bashir on towards her office.

“Okay, Doctor,” said Kira as she sat down at her desk and directing Bashir to take the seat across from her. “Talk to me.”

“It's about Ezri.” stated Bashir.

“What!?!” Kira jumped. “What's wrong?? She was okay when I ... ahh ... saw her this morning.”

“Oh, relax, Colonel.” waved Bashir. “I know all about you and Ezri.”

“Wh-what do you mean!?!” demanded Kira, as a faint blush stole across her face.

“I mean that Ezri confided in me some time ago about how she felt about you. In fact,” Bashir grinned, “I helped her with her plans to make you see her as a lover.”

“You!?!” snarled Kira. “That minx! And you, Doctor, shame on you!” Kira groaned. “Prophets! Does everyone know? About us, that is??”

“No,” assured Bashir. “Your relationship is still yours alone, for the moment. But you know that won't last. It goes against nature to hide and neither Bajoran or Trill cultures forbid same-sex relationships.”

“You're right, Julian.” agreed Kira, “but its too soon, what Ezri & I have is too young -- too fragile -- to expose to the public.”

“Okay,” sighed Bashir dramatically. “I'll treat this as confidential medical information. A doctor-patient matter.”

Kira grinned. “Oh, thank you, Doctor!!! Ezri and I both thank you.”

“Yes, Ezri.” Bashir frowned. “Colonel, I'm very worried about her and, I ... I can't _do_ anything about it!”

“Why not?” demanded Kira. “If it’s a medical matter, as CMO, your authority is absolute. What's stopping you?”

“I can't do anything because Ezri claims that the cause of her injuries is related to a counseling matter.”

“In-injuries??” stammered Kira. “Wh-what injuries?”

“Multiple contusions, abrasions and pulled muscles.” replied Bashir succinctly.

“And she said that they were the result of a case?”

“N-no,” admitted Bashir, “but when I examined her in Sickbay and demanded to know the cause, that's what she implied.”

“So, why tell me?”

Bashir squirmed in his chair. “Because you love her, and while Starfleet regulations forbid me from taking any action until I see a substantial negative impact on her ability to carry out her duties, there's no regulation against _a lover_ taking action.”

“I see.” Kira frowned. “So, let me see if I understand you. Ezri has some injuries that don't rise to the level of incapacity; injuries that may be work related; and since regulations tie your hands, you want me - as her lover - to intervene?”

Bashir squirmed. “Welll, yes, now that you put it that way.”

“I'm not sure I can do anything Doctor.”

“But Colonel!!!” exclaimed Bashir, “someone is basically _torturing_ Ezri and she is unable, or maybe I should say unwilling, to stop it! We can't stand by and do nothing!”

Kira stared at Bashir with troubled eyes. “I understand your point Doctor, but while you're the CMO and are forbidden to act by regulations, I'm not only her lover but also her commanding officer --”

“And that's why you can act!” interrupted Bashir. “Both as her CO and as her lover, you can get her to talk, get her to see that she is endangering herself and stop it before it goes too far.”

“Maybe.” Kira's frown returned and deepened. “I'm not sure, Julian. Ezri is young and if this is the result of a case, my asking questions and trying to influence her to change her approach might be seen as distrust in her professional judgment. And since I _am_ also her commander, that could ruin her in the long run.”

Julian's shoulders slumped. “You're right. Dammit, I wish you weren't Colonel. I hadn't thought about that angle. But when you put it in that light, interfering could cause more harm than good.” Julian then asked plaintively, “So, what do we do??”

Standing up, Kira came around her desk and clapped Bashir on the shoulder. “Do? That's simple Doctor. We keep our eyes on her and if things get worse, we'll do what's best for Ezri.”

“That’s it?” demanded Bashir. “Just watch?”

“That's all we _can_ do.”

“That stinks.” growled Bashir.

“You think that stinks!??” demanded Kira. “Ezri is just a friend to you, no matter how good. To me she is everything! She is my heart, my soul. And I have to stand back and watch my heart continue on a course of action that could put her life in jeopardy! _That's_ what stinks, Doctor, and if I can do it, _you'd_ better!!”

Julian sighed as he stood and headed towards the door. “Understood, Colonel. I just hope that it all works out in the end.”

“So do I, Julian. So do I.” whispered Kira as the door glided shut.

<\---->

Deep in thought, Nerys slowly wandered about her office, wrestling with the dilemma Julian had dropped in her lap. Unlike Julian, Nerys had a pretty good idea how Ezri got those injuries -- she, Nerys, had put them there!! What worried Nerys was the fact that Ezri had made no mention of any physical discomfort in the wake of their recent forays into Dominance & Submission. Which meant that either the counseling story was true, or Ezri was hiding the true extent of her injuries from Kira - her lover, or (and this last option brought a searing pain to Nerys' chest) her beautiful young lover wasn't satisfied with just an older woman like Nerys and that she had another lover on the station -- one who was so vigorous in their love making as to injure Ezri enough to raise Julian's concerns. _No! That last option can't be possible! Ezri is too honest, too open, to be so deceitful. But I need to know for sure._

Nerys continued to pace. _Tonight! Tonight, I'll call Ezri over and get to the bottom of this. If the injuries are the result of a case, I'll back off and allow Ezri to carry out her duties as DS9's Counselor as she sees fit. And if it is one of the other two?_ Nerys asked herself. _Then I'll know the truth and do the right thing, no matter how painful._

<\---->

Scene 3

Later that evening, in Dax's quarters.

Ezri sighed as she reclined on her couch, trying to unwind from what had to be one of her crazier days since coming to DS9. First, the unpleasantness with Julian, then some of the oddest walk-in counseling patients she'd ever seen on DS9! If the station had been located on a planet, Ezri would have sworn that there must be a full moon out! And now this! 19:00 hours and still no call from Nerys.

 _Grow up, Ezri! Nerys isn't your toy; she's the CO of DS9 and has tons of work to do! In fact, *snicker* if anything, you're_ _ **her**_ _toy, remember? So, the simple reason for her not calling you over could just be too much work!_ Ezri sighed. She knew that work was the likely reason for the lack of contact today, but didn't mean she had to enjoy it!

“Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret?” wondered Ezri. “If we were a open couple, then Nerys and I could share living quarters, and even if she was swamped with work, I could be there; I could keep her company! This ‘let's keep our relationship discreet for now’ stuff stinks!” grumbled Ezri.

Suddenly unable to remain in her cabin, Ezri jumps off her couch and heads for the door. _Maybe I'll go to Quark's, or just stroll on the Promenade. Anything's better than staying cooped up in ---_

*Bleep!*

“Kira to Dax.”

“Dax here, colonel.”

“Lieutenant, a matter has come to my attention that raises a number of concerns. Since the resolution of the matter will likely fall in your area of expertise, I'd like to discuss it with in detail. Could you come down my cabin?”

“Yes, sir, colonel! I can be there in fifteen minutes!”

“That would be fine, lieutenant. Kira out.”

“Yes!” shouted Ezri, “I'm going to Nerys!” Ezri rushed to the bathroom to brush hair and freshen up before leaving her quarters.

<\---->

Moments later . . .

Ezri quickly exits the turbolift and walks down the corridor to Kira's cabin, her mind filled with images of a certain fiery Bajoran colonel. As she approaches the door to Kira's cabin, Ezri pauses to catch the breath. _Calm down, Ezri! You're acting like a giddy child on her first date!_

Taking one last breath, Ezri steps to the door and taps the annunciator.

*Bleep*

“Yes?”

“Colonel Kira? It's Lieutenant Dax, reporting as ordered.”

“Good! Come in, Dax.”

Ezri trembled as she crossed the threshold, eager to see her lover; to hold her and feel the touch of her hands, her lips ...

As the door/hatch closed behind her, Ezri was disconcerted not to see her lover in the living room. “Nerys??”

“Over here!”

Ezri jumped at the cold command. Turning, she spied Nerys leaning against the doorway to her bedroom.

“N-Nerys??”

“Silence, toy!” Snarled Nerys. “Were you given permission to speak?”

“N-no” Ezri stuttered, her head whirling at the dark vision striding towards her. Nerys – _Mistress_ – wore high-heeled black leather boots that came up well past her knees, black leather shorts with matching a black leather halter and elbow-length black leather gloves. Ezri swallowed as her eyes locked onto the wicked little riding crop her mistress was holding oh so confidently in her right hand.

Nerys slowly circled Ezri, raking her eyes over the young lieutenant. Coming to a halt in front of Ezri, her hand darted out to grab Ezri’s jaw. “Toy, I am very disappointed in you.”

“M-mistress???” stammered Ezri, a frisson of fear running down her spine at the cold hard light in Nerys’ eyes. “I’m sorry, what have I done?”

“Toy,” sighed Nerys. “We established strict rules. It hasn’t been that long and already you are breaking the rules. How can we continue if you continue to disappoint??”

“No, mistress!” pleaded Ezri, terrified that this was Nerys’ way to end the relationship. “Please, mistress, tell me what I did wrong. Please let me make amends; punish me.”

“Toy, whenever we are together in my room, what is rule number one?”

“M-mistress??”

“ _Sigh.”_

“Rule Number One – Toys do not wear clothes in Mistress’ presence. Rule Number Two – Toys must kneel, back straight, hands clasped behind their head with their legs spread. Rule Number Three – Toys do not look at mistress or speak unless given permission. Three simple rules, and from the moment you entered, you’ve broken all three.”

“Mistress, I did not mean to …”

“Shut up! Were you given permission to speak!?”

Silence. Ezri shivered but did not answer, scared of making another mistake; of losing Nerys.

“Answer me, slave.” Growled Nerys.

Eyes downcast, Ezri whispered, “No, mistress.”

“And what pathetic excuse do you have for breaking the rules tonight?”

“O-only that I didn’t know …” wailed Ezri, suddenly at the end of her rope.

“Not good enough, toy!” snarled Nerys. “The only option – the only way you can redeem yourself in my eyes – is to be punished for your failures.”

“Yes, mistress,” gasped Ezri, “please punish me like I should be!”

“You may regret that,” warned Nerys.

“I don’t care, mistress. I’ve failed you. Pl-please let me make amends” stammered Ezri.

“Very well” replied Nerys softly, gazing tenderly at Ezri’s face. Then, her hardening to stone, Nerys reached over to the table dropped the riding crop and retrieved a vibra-knife and flicked it on.

“First, we must have you in appropriate attire,” murmured Nerys as she ran the vibra-knife against the seams of Ezri’s uniform, pealing away her clothes. Ezri shivered as the knife ran over the surface of her skin. In moments she stood, surrounded by the remains of her uniform and lacy underwear, lying on the floor of Nerys’ living room.

“Now, that’s much better.”

Nerys strolled over to the table to retrieve her riding crop and deposit the knife. Turning to her slave, she paused and stared at the image of Ezri surrounded by the remains of her uniform. _Prophets! She is so beautiful! I can’t lose her. I have to make her want me so much she never wants to leave._ Moving back to Ezri’s side, Nerys moved till she stood directly behind her slave.

Leaning forward, she whispered into Ezri’s left ear, “Do you know what I like most about being the CO of DS9, toy? It lets me indulge in some minor – perks, shall we say? – and to have just the kind of living quarters I always wanted. And it allows me to have more fun than I thought possible. So, let’s get started, shall we, hmm?”

Moving away from Ezri, Nerys walked around her and strode towards the spot next to her sofa where a standard station-issued chair had once stood.

“In fact, one of those perks is to have a full set of holo-emitters installed in my living room so that I can have all the fun I want without paying Quark for the privilege. Now, toy, spread your legs and raise your arms directly above your head and clasp your hands together.”

Ezri quickly moved to comply, still disconcerted by her mistress’ actions, unsure of what she wanted, but desperately seeking to please her.

“Computer, active holo program ‘Shackles 1’”

“Working. Note, this program overrides standard sentient safety protocols. Authorization required.”

“Nerys, sigma alpha draconis ten.”

“Acknowledged. ‘Shackles 1’ activated.” Instantly, a pair of heavy steel cuffs appeared around Ezri’s wrists, immediately followed by a equally strong chain hooked to the chain connecting the two cuffs at one end with the other end apparently embedded in ceiling. Next a matching set of cuffs appeared on Ezri’s ankles, connected with by a spreader bar. Ezri was trapped, unable to move even if she wanted to.

“Do you like it, toy? I admit, I thought of you when I designed this program. It got me wet to think of you like this, naked and on display” Nerys’ voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke, causing Ezri to strain to hear her mistress’ voice.

Nerys approached her captive, caressing and playing with a heavy silk scarf. Stepping behind her, she quickly folded the scarf and wrapped it around Ezri’s eyes, plunging her into total darkness. As she tightened the blindfold, Nerys whispered, “This is it slave, time to take your punishment. And don’t automatically think your punishment is merely physical. How would you feel if I called an emergency meeting of the command staff now, here, in my quarters? With you, naked, as the centerpiece? Could you look in their eyes tomorrow? Never sure exactly who saw you like this? Naked. Legs spread, your pussy sopping wet and dripping onto my carpet?”

Ezri moaned. The images invoked by her mistress’ words struck her with the impact of actual blows. “Oh, mistress, yes! Whatever you want. Make me your showpiece, I belong to you, do with me as you will.”

“Maybe, I will. One day.” Cruelly, a pause. “But first, you must be punished for your behavior.” Ezri merely moaned, unable for the moment to speak coherently.

Nerys stepped back and, seconds later, aimed and swung a paddle at Ezri’s right asscheck.

“Smack!” Ezri’s whole body jerked as the paddle connected with her right ass-cheek. Another immediately followed this first blow, this time aimed at her left cheek. Then back to the right one. Nerys settled in to a pattern of blows, alternating between ass-cheeks, sometimes angling the blows towards the bottom of the cheek, other times to the top, until Ezri’s ass was a uniform red color and Ezri was covered in sweat and panting, the juices from her cunt coating the entirety of her thighs. Nerys stopped, panting from the exertion and moved to the replicator for a glass of water.

“Well, I can smell your cunt. You must like being punished, toy.” Ezri said nothing, panting for air, her ass and cunt on fire. Ezri squirmed as much as she could. The paddling had aroused her to near fever pitch. Her body teetered on the edge of a massive orgasm. One more blow; one caress of her nipples/spots/pussy and Ezri knew she would cum like she had never cum before. Ezri heard Nerys move farther away, she strained her ears to find her mistress, eager to take whatever her mistress wanted to give her.

Suddenly the blindfold was gone. Ezri blinked in the suddenly harsh light and saw her mistress standing before her. Strapped to her crotch was a large knobby dildo. Nerys was spreading lubricant up and down the shaft, jerking on the fake cock as she leered at her bound slave.

“After our last get together, I had planned to reward you with a taste of my sweet cunt the next time we met, presuming of course that you performed satisfactorily. However, in light of your behavior, I think you’ve forfeited any such reward.”

Ezri whimpered, distraught at the thought of disappointing her mistress.

“Instead,” continued Nerys, “I am going to complete your punishment by doing you in the ass. Do you know why?” Ezri shook her head. “Because brazen little bitches like you who can’t obey simple rules deserve to get ass-fucked. And don’t think I’m going to be gentle with you. See the lubricant on this cock? That’s all you’re going to get. And I’m fucking your ass for _my pleasure_ , not yours, so don’t even think of cumming without permission!”

With that warning, Nerys moved into position. Grasping Ezri’s tender asscheeks, she spread them wide and placed the tip of the dildo on Ezri’s puckered rose. Then, without warning, Nerys drove the dildo into Ezri’s unlubricated channel. Ezri howled, her clit on fire, the pain of her ass-cheeks and the dildo roared through her body. Her pussy, already sopping, gushed with even more juices.

Nerys grunted as she sawed in and out of Ezri’s ass, the knob on the strap-on rubbing her clit, as the sounds of Ezri’s moans enflamed her pussy and drove her to the edge. Suddenly, Nerys reached the end of her rope, and driving the dildo deep into Ezri’s ass, screamed her release as a massive orgasm shook her body. Collapsing against the bound slave, Nerys gasped for air and with shaking hands unbuckled the strap-on, leaving it embedded in the body of her slave.

Ezri writhed. Her body enflamed and on the edge of an explosion, her stuffed ass was on fire, her clit throbbed in time with her accelerated heartbeat, and every inch of skin was sensitized. Inside her, the Dax symbiont was in shock, the sensations transmitted to it, both the direct physical ones, and the emotional ones from its link with Ezri, had it caught in throes of its own desires.

Nerys moved around to face Ezri. “So, toy, have you learned your lesson?” Ezri whimpered, unable to reply, too caught up in the aftermath of her ass-fucking, driven half mad with desire. Finally, she begged, “Mistress, please. Mercy on your slave. I learned my lesson; I will never again break the rules. PLEASE, Mistress, please let me cum!”

Nerys stared into the eyes of her slave, then grasping her jaw, roughly kissed her, driving her tongue deep into Ezri’s eager mouth. As her tongue plundered Ezri’s moist mouth, Nerys ran her hands down either side of Ezri’s body, caressing the spots along her neck and shoulders. Ezri shuddered, the touch of Nerys’ butter soft gloves against the super sensitive spots driving her closer to that final cliff, until, without warning, Nerys removed one hand from Ezri’s spots and jammed two fingers into her cunt, pistoning them in and out as she continued to caress Ezri’s spots with the other. This was the last straw. The symbiont moved inside Ezri, rubbing its tail against the deep root of Ezri’s clit, triggering Ezri’s climax. Ezri threw her head back and screamed. Howling as her body shuddered in release, Ezri blacked out, the intensity of her orgasm too much for her body to bear.

<\---->

Later, when Ezri awoke, she found herself, in bed, naked, wrapped in the warmth of Nerys’ arms.

“M-mistress??” Ezri whispered softly, suddenly shy.

“Shh, Ezri, its over for now.” Soothed Nerys. “God, you were magnificent.” Whispered Nerys, looking her young lover in the eye.

“T-thanks,” Stammered Ezri. “You were pretty wonderful yourself.”

Nerys smirked, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Ezri blushed, amazed at the depth of emotion and pleasure this woman, her lover, had been able to draw out of her, exceeding even her wildest fantasies.

Suddenly, Nerys stiffened, and a strange look came over her face. _Could it be fear_ ? Wondered Ezri. _But why? I loved what we did, what she did to me tonight. Something is wrong. Ohmygod, does she regret tonight? Does she regret us? I have to know!_

“Nerys, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” demanded Ezri.

“N-Nothing.” Stammered Nerys as she avoided Ezri’s gaze. “I just had the most mind-blowing sexual experience of my life, why would there be anything wrong?”

Ezri persisted. “Bull. Something is bothering you. Was it something you did earlier tonight? Because trust me, Dax and I enjoyed **every** moment of the events of this evening and wouldn’t trade it for all the latinum in the Alpha quadrant!”

Nerys sighed. _Well, coward, this is the moment of truth. Confront her with what Julian told you. Find out if she was just downplaying the injuries from the other nights, or does she have another lover here on the station_!

Taking a deep breath, Nerys locked her gaze on Ezri’s expressive eyes. “Ezri, Julian came to see me this morning. He was … concerned about your medical condition and wanted my help.”

“Oh,” whispered Ezri.

Nerys continued, “He told me that he treated you for a number of contusions and abrasions, bruises on your back and buttocks, consistent with the types of injuries suffered by torture victims. He also said that you implied that the injuries were gained on the job as part of your Counseling duties. Is this true?”

“Julian talks too much,” grumbled Ezri, frowning. “Nerys, you know exactly how I got those bruises and contusions. **You** put them there! Not that I minded them,” Ezri explained hurriedly, “but how do you expect me to explain them to **Julian** of all people?” “Don’t worry about them Julian, Nerys gave them to me last night when she shackled me to the wall of her bedroom, flogged me with a cat o’nine tails till my back, ass and thighs were flaming red, and then proceeded to fuck me doggy-style for the rest of the night?” Ezri chuckled and smiled whimsically. “I don’t know, but I don’t think that Julian is broad minded enough to handle that information.”

Nerys giggled, her mind filled with the image of Julian’s face in the wake of such a declaration from Ezri. “Y-your probably right Ezri, but leading him on to think that the injuries were job-related isn’t much better!” Her face growing bleak, Nerys continued, “ **I** **knew** how, or thought I did, you got those injuries, but you lead me to believe that you weren’t hurt that badly..”

“But I wasn’t!,” interrupted Ezri, “just a little sore the next day. I just had the bad luck to run into Julian in “Super Doctor” mode.”

Nerys’ retained its bleak look. “Ezri, I-I believed you about the severity of your bruises. When Julian came to speak to me today, I-I started thinking that,” deep breath, “maybe you had another lover on the station. That the reasons the wounds were so severe was because there were two sets. One from your old, beat up lover, and one from your young one.”

Ezri stared at Nerys, shocked to hear her confession and below that, the strong self-doubt. _Oh boy! How can she see herself as so old and decrepit!?! Doesn’t she know she is the most beautiful person on this station? That I’m jealous of all the others who flirt with her; who try to snag her interest? That I’m always afraid that she’ll grow bored with me, that I’m too young and naïve and in-experienced for_ _ **her**_ _???_

Pulling Nerys close and cradling her head on her breasts, Ezri chided her lover, “Stupid! Like there is anyone else on this station that can hold a candle to you?? Don’t you know that I am deeply, wildly, passionately in love with you? That is my greatest fear that one day you will wake up and see me for someone that is too young and naïve and in-experienced for you? Nerys, I could never **and do not now** have any other lover but you.”

Sniffling, Nerys raised her head and looked deep into her young lover’s eyes. _She means it! She really means it. By the prophets, I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve her, but I swear I’ll do everything in my power to love and cherish her and not hurt her!_

Nerys smiled, “You mean it. You love me and there is no other lover!”

Affronted, Ezri snorted, “Of course I love you! But at the moment, I’m not sure if I want to love someone as thick-headed as you!!” Ezri grinned as she completed her tirade, softening the sting of her words.

Nerys hugged her, “I know, I know. But you have to understand, my relationships usually don’t last too long or end well. I guess I’m a little bit gun-shy.”

Ezri giggled. Then yawned “Oh, I’m sorry Nerys, I’m just too sleepy all of a sudden.”

“Shh,” soothed Nerys, “don’t apologize. Smirking, “I worked you pretty hard this evening, you’ve more than earned your rest. Go to sleep beloved.”

As Ezri began to fall asleep, Nerys shifted, adjusting both their bodies into a more comfortable sleeping position. Quietly, to avoid disturbing her young lover, Nerys softly called to the computer, “Computer?”

“Working.”

“Please dim the lights for sleep and notify all Alpha shift Bridge staff that tomorrow’s staff meeting is cancelled and that I will rescheduling at a later time. Also, please note in the log that both Lieutenant Dax and I will be taking some personal time in the morning and will be late reporting for our shifts.”

“Acknowledged. Notifications have been sent.”

Moments pass in the darkened bedchamber as two souls cuddled close and sought some well-earned sleep.

“Nerys?”

“Y-Yes, love??”

“What do you plan to tell Julian??”

“Damm!!!!!”

The End (for now)


End file.
